


Приключения на другой планете

by KisVani



Category: Stargate - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ронона аллергия на цитрусовые, у Родни проблемы с волосами, Джон трындит не затыкаясь, в Тейлу влюбляется местная жрица, и все это не глюки, не наркотики и не параллельная вселенная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приключения на другой планете

Как это обычно бывает на новых планетах – ничто не предвещало беды. Команду встретили вполне мирное местное население. Никаких проблем на горизонте не было: переговоры о торговле с Атлантидой велись уже несколько месяцев, оставались только финальные штрихи и заключение договора... вот тут и начались неожиданности...

Встречать команду вышел местный правитель, щуплый мужчина в чем-то, напоминающем римский хитон, его сопровождала девушка, кутавшаяся, несмотря на жару, в зеленый плащ. Остальные из встречающей делегации стояли на некотором расстоянии. Не то, как дань традициям, не то, чтоб, в случае чего, открыть огонь по чужакам. Местное население, как удручающе-часто бывало в галактике Пегас, было более развитым технически, чем казалось со стороны. Просто, они этого не афишировали. И Шеппард подозревал, что под просторными, напоминающими о средневековых монастырях, одеяниями скрывается нечто, напоминающее о современных пистолетах.

— Добрый день, как вы знаете, я царь Тирус. Рад, наконец-то, видеть прославленную команду Шеппарда, – сказал правитель, – мы много о вас слышали.  
— Интересно, что именно, – вполголоса пробурчал Родни.

Правитель или не услышал, или сделал вид, что не услышал.

— Это Альяра, – представил он свою спутницу, – жрица Зеленого Солнца.  
Шеппард широко улыбнулся девушке, а она в ответ смущенно отвела взгляд. "Не красавица, – отметил Джон, – но хорошенькая".  
— Нам не говорили, – в голосе Тейлы звучала некоторая обеспокоенность, – что в сделке обязательно должен участвовать жрец.  
— Не должен, – сказал Тирус, – Альяра не так давно завершила обучение и захотела напоследок увидеть лантийцев.  
— Напоследок? – переспросила Тейла.

Шеппард нахмурился. Они уже встречались с народами, которые приносили в жертву собственных сограждан, сколько бы ему ни говорили: "Это чужие традиции", Джон не мог с этим смириться. И, если и этот народ делает нечто подобное, то лучше Атлантиде искать другие планеты для торговли.

— Скоро, – заговорила Альяра, – я должна буду удалиться в монастырь, как и другие жрицы, посвятить свою жизнь служению и воспитанию детей. Это то к чему я шла долгие годы, но...  
— Стало интересно, – вставил Шеппард.

Альяра снова смутилась и даже немного покраснела.

— Да.

Тирус улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Думаю, нам пора отправляться. Мы устроили праздник в нашу честь.  
— Мило, – хмыкнул Шеппард.  
— Главное, чтоб там не было лимонов, – снова вполголоса сказал МакКей. – Или других аллергенов. 

И впервые за все время их пребывания на планете заговори Ронон.

— С Сатедой, – сказал он, – их народ торговал цитрусовыми.  
— Что?!!  
— Ты многое знаешь? – утонил Шеппард. – Почему не поставил в известность?  
— Не о чем, – ответил Ронон, – продукты отсюда были слишком дорогими, чтоб кто-то, вроде меня, мог себе их позволить.  
— Что ж, теперь сможешь насладиться по полной, – недовольно сказал Родни, – надеюсь, у них будет еще что-то съедобное.

***

Съедобное было и даже больше: столы просто ломились от всяческих яств, хотя очень много здесь было и цитрусовых. Были как и почти земные на вид, так и невообразимые, например, Ронон сразу принялся уплетать что-то, похожее на обычные апельсины, но фиолетового цвета и с запахом клубники.

Сначала, они все сели рядом, но потом Тейла и Альяра пересели на один из маленьких диванчиков, раскиданных по всему залу, а Ронон пошел туда, где заметил большее скопление разнообразных цитрусовых, так что Джон и Родни остались в компании Тируса и пары его помощников, в отличие от правителя – они носили обычные брюки и рубашки, а не хитоны. Просторные одеяния, которые Шеппард отметил на улице – были верхней одеждой под которой удобно было прятать кобуру. Похоже, оружие здесь носили все, кроме правителя и жрицы.

Пока Джон размышлял, что для них означает такая вооруженность местного населения, Родни тоскливо осматривал стол.

— Да выбери что-то, в чем нет цитрусовых, – сказал ему Джон.  
— Откуда я знаю, что они готовили это без них? Вот, кто сказал, что это мясо пекли без лимонного сока?!!  
— Вот это мясо, – с легко насмешливостью ответил ему Тирус, – пекли без сока чего бы то ни было. Вообще, все здесь, что не фрукт на вид, готовилось без них.  
— Интересно, а почему? – поинтересовался Шеппард.  
— Мы уже знаем, что у людей с других планет часто бывают... плохие реакции на наши фрукты. Они очень...

Тирус задумался, подбирая нужное слово.

— Необычные? – подсказал Джон, кивая на красно-коричневый плод, размером с арбуз, источавший горьковатый запах.  
— Аллергенные, – подсказал один из помощников Тируса. – Так это называли на Сатеде, по крайней мере.  
— Надо же... – протянул Джон и глянул в сторону Ронона. – И как быстро аллергия проявляется?  
— Если есть предрасположенность – в течение получаса, – сказал помощник Тируса. 

Шеппард сверился с часами – они пришли на торжественный ужин двадцать минут назад. 

— Но не волнуйтесь, – по-своему истолковал его жест правитель, – у нас отличные врачи. Мы знаем, как бороться с реакциями непривычных чужаков.

Родни, услышавший про то, что опасных для жизни цитрусовых нет почти во всех блюдах на столе – принялся нагребать в свою тарелку все, до чего мог достать.

— Осторожнее, – отметил Тирус, – приправы к этому соусу могут плохо повлиять на волосы!  
— Как? – с некоторым беспокойством спросил Джон, он очень ценил собственную шевелюру. 

Помощники правителя закашлялись.

— Они станут... ну, примерно, как у вас, – смущенно ответил Тирус. – Только пышнее.  
— Разве это "плохо"?

Кашель перешел в хихиканье. Джон решил замолчать, пока не начал спорить и не нарвался на политический скандал.

— Я заметил, – сказал Родни, – что ваши женщины не смущаются так сильно, как Альяра.

И это было еще мягко сказано: местные девушки, в большинстве своем, были одеты в платья из тонкой ткани с крайне глубокими вырезами, и не напрягались из-за того, что кто-то на них смотрит или на что-то намекает. Более того, Джон уже несколько раз с разной степенью вежливости, просил местных барышень не лезть к нему слишком настойчиво.

— Наверное, – отметил Шеппард, – потому что она жрица.  
— Вообще-то, она боится вас, – пожал плечами Тирус.  
— Меня?!! Почему?  
— Альяра многое слышала о вашей репутации и она опасается, что... ваше мужское очарование может сбить ее с пути служения.  
— Я слышал про детей, – отметил Родни, прожевывая кусок мяса с "опасной для волос" приправой, – значит, ей в любом случае придется найти мужчину.

Тирус с помощниками посмотрели на него со странным выражением непонимания.

— В нашем мире, – сказал правитель, – жрицы Зеленого Солнца воспитывают всех детей, у которых нет родителей или они отказались их растить. В монастырях нет взрослых мужчин... да и вообще детей, старше двенадцати лет, их отвозят в города.  
— Представляю, каково это, – хмыкнул Джон, – наверное, они радуются возможности встретить мужчину.  
— Обычно, нет, – ответил Тирус, – девушка делает выбор стать жрицей, уже будучи взрослой. Как правило, это те, кого не интересуют мужчины.

Родни поперхнулся и Джон заботливо похлопал его по спине.

— Вы хотите сказать, – просипел он, наконец, – что сирот у вас воспитывает культ лесбиянок?  
— Лес...кого? – не понял Тирус. – И не сирот, многие дети в монастыре просто не все родители не могут уделять им время из-за работы или по другим причинам.  
— Такое часто бывает? – нахмурился Джон.  
— Бывает, что рожают сильно молодыми, – ответил ему правитель, – понятно, что еще не могут воспитать. А через двенадцать лет многое может поменяться.  
— Ясно... 

Дальнейший разговор прервало то, что Ронон покраснел, пошел волдырями и упал под стол. Его утащила бригада местных врачей. Родни, чьи волосы уже, как казалось Джону, начали вставать дыбом, тоже поднялся и они с Шеппардом пошли следом за уносящими Ронона врачами. Тейла присоединилась к ним через пару минут.

— Что с ним? – спросила она.  
— Аллергия, – ответил Родни.

В его голосе, как показалось Джону, звучали мстительные нотки.

***

Не совсем удачное окончание праздника не было главной проблемой. Как и вставшие дыбом волосы Родни. Как и Альяра, которая не сводила глаз с Тейлы. Главной проблемой оказалось то, что, в приемном покое больницы, Шеппард стал рассматривать интересные приборы, которые хранились тут, как музейные экспонаты.

— Это оставили нам предки, – объяснил один из врачей, он вышел к команде, чтоб сообщить, что Ронон придет в норму.  
— И что они делают? – спросил Джон.  
— Мы точно не знаем.

И надо же было им с Родни одновременно захотеть рассмотреть аппарат получше.

***

Вулси потом долго и выразительно молчал, глядя на свою "лучшую команду".

Ронона с ног до головы покрывали уже подсохшие волдыри, которые он то и дело тянулся расчесать, Тейла мечтательно смотрела куда-то в пространство и крутила на запястье подаренный Альярой браслет, а Джон и Родни...

— Я теперь понимаю, – медленно сказал Вулси, – что прическа Шеппарда – это состояние его души.  
— Вовсе нет, – начал говорить Родни, – подобная реакция волосяного покрова вызвана уникальными свойствами специй, которые использует местное население планеты...

Джон слушал МакКея и все больше думал о том, какой интересный у него голос. Мало кто может похвастаться тем, что слышал свой голос со стороны и не в записи. Правда, это не стоило обмена телами, пусть и временного, но было любопытно. Впрочем, Джон надеялся, что Родни не сделает с его, Шеппарда, телом ничего плохого.


End file.
